


Found

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [43]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He'd thought he'd lost her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, this is very much a teasing drabble. When I finished it, I realized it wasn't finished. I also realized that finishing it in a series of continuing drabbles, as I had considered, just would not work - not for what I am envisioning in my mind.
> 
> So... a proper fic is now being written to expand on it. :)

James remained in the shadows, his eyes on the petite figure standing but a few feet away; hope racing through his veins.

He’d felt her die, but his heart had refused to believe it. Not after he’d breathed life back into her body; not when he’d been denied seeing her in death for himself.

No. He knew she was alive, and so he’d searched tirelessly for her.

She turned slowly; his breath left him in a rush. He fell to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes, as hope gave way to gratitude.

“M…” he whispered. 

He’d found her.

“Why?”


End file.
